IdiosyncrasyTales of madness
by Tehrror
Summary: Little shots of the crazy antics of my brain. Staring YYH, YGO, InuYasha, Naruto plus more...has some corse language.
1. My Little Hiei

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories.

OOC may occur.

May cause blindness, nosebleed, heart failure, fainting spells and post traumatic stress disorder.

I'm not to blame you read my Idiosyncrasy tales of madness.

# # # #

MY LITTLE HIEI

Yusuke scoffed as he remembered Hiei's warning years ago.

"Stay out of my room or I'll make you wish for death,"

He had to get back at that black haired cocky ass that thought himself so much better than them mere mortals.

Gritting his teeth he barged up to the midget's room, the door as black just as its owner's heart was.

His clothes.

His soul.

His shoes.

Yusuke bet his toothbrush, hell; even his tooth PASTE was black!

Shoving the door open he froze after he took three decisive steps into the room, horror, amusement and confusion flashing over his face.

They were everywhere!

Shelves of them.

Posters of them.

Hiei's bed sheets were marked with them.

His pillow cases.

Plushies of them lined up on the end of his bed, tucked under the covers at the top.

His desk had utensils and notepads of them.

His bookcase filled with DVDS and comic's of them.

And though the walls and carpet where unravelled black, though most of the furniture was black, they were everywhere and a sound track played quietly in the back ground as Hiei sat in the window sill.

Wearing a pair of small…pink…My little Pony boxers as he sung along softly and brushed the hair of a pink pony he held cradled against his chest; holding it as if were precious, its mane a mixture of yellow and pink, it's tail blue and purple.

"Oh, my god," Yusuke murmured as he took in all the 'My Little Pony' merchandise that filled the small Gothic's room.

Hiei.

My Little Pony.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

His world went black and he fell to the floor, his mind unable to cope with the shock of this new…disturbing…information.

Glancing at the unconscious man Hiei smiled gently, lovingly down at the plushy he cradled and spoke in an equally soft, gentle and loving tone.

"Don't worry Sweetness, he'll come around eventually,"

END 


	2. Dragon King

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories.

OOC may occur.

May cause blindness, nosebleed, heart failure, fainting spells and post traumatic stress disorder.

I'm not to blame you read my Idiosyncrasy tales of madness.

# # # # #

**DRAGON KING**

"Shhh, jezzz, Tristan are you trying to get us caught!" Joey hissed as they crept through the emasculate lawn of the Kaiba estate.

"Oh shut up you moron, why are we doing this?" the brunet hissed back his brown eyes searching the darkness, "Because you got a stick up your ass the size of Cuba about him calling you a mutt all the fucking time! And you do act like one, all rabid, snarling, your teeth bared and your missiles ready to make him call you one!"

"You didn't have to come, Tristan," Joey snapped as they found the back door.

Kneeling down he picked the lock with patient procession.

Once inside they glanced around, it looked like the kitchen, all-stainless steal bench tops, glistening in the moon light.

"Now were do we go," Tristan asked.

"According to my sources, his room is the third one on the left, third story, the door will say something along the lines of Keep Out or Off something," Joey said as they made their way, their dark clothes helping them slip through the shadows.

After the endless procession of stairs they made it to the third floor and were shocked by the multitude of photos of Mokuba and Seto.

Them laughing.

Them working.

Mokuba sleeping.

Seto sleeping at his desk at his office, they could tell by what was out side the window behind him.

At Kaiba Land.

Egypt, Paris, London, Hawaii…so many places.

Mokuba with other children around his age with Seto not far, often in the distance, bent over his laptop.

The first door arrived with Mokuba's name plastered on the front, with keep out signs and posters.

The one opposite had the door slightly ajar and they could see a heap of computers, TVs, and other entertainment type things, pinball machines, hologram stations.

The next door was closed and the next had the word Off Limits written in bold letters while the two on the right side were just as closed.

Gently pushing the door open they froze at the sight before them.

Kaiba's room was lit with a dull blue light, coming from the eyes of moneybag's king sized, Blue Eyes White Dragon bed.

The walls plastered with posters, shelves full of sculptures and figurines, plushies filled corners.

But the most shocking thing was that Mr Hight and Mighty Seto Kaiba was fast asleep, wrapped around a large Blue Eyes plushie, covered by a Blue eyes quilt, his pillows matching it perfectly.

His pyjamas covered in Blue eyes as he slept like the dead.

"Fucking hell!" Tristan whispered looking around, there was even a picture on the man's desk of him and Mokuba with the plushie he was currently sleeping with.

"You've got that right," Joey whispered with a shit eating grin.

Pulling the camera out of his pocket he crept over to the bed and snapped a few shots, then around the room, blackmailing the billionaire was going to be fun!

END 


	3. Lalition Rose

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories.

OOC may occur.

May cause blindness, nosebleed, heart failure, fainting spells and post traumatic stress disorder.

I'm not to blame you read my Idiosyncrasy tales of madness.

# # # #

**LALITIAN ROSE**

A horrific wobble filled the teams mansion, causing three of the boys inside to flinch, the two mortals wincing as they looked at each other in pain.

"Hiei, go tell the fox to shut the fuck up! He's killing us!" Yusuke snapped at the mentioned fox's best friend.

The small demon shook his head adamantly, no way in hell was he going up _there_ now, not after the last time, that had been scary enough, he didn't need any more nightmares.

Growling his irritation and pain Yusuke marched up the flight of stairs and the closer they came the worse it got, the song changing to 'Hit me one more time'.

His stomach in his throat by the time he got to the spirit fox's room, he shoved the door open and Hiei groaned wishing he was blind and deaf. Kuwabara staring in sheer surprise as Yusuke's eyebrows rose so high they were almost lost into his hair, his brown eyes huge.

Kurama.

In a fluffy sheer white robe.

A pair of thigh high stockings.

Three inch heals that strapped around his slender ankles.

A grader belt around his waist and it looked like he had no undies on.

His long red hair framing his face as he sung along to the music, swaying his hips in a way that no man should.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" Yusuke screamed fearing the loss of his lunch and totally understanding the fire demons earlier protests about going to tell his friend to shut up.

The red head spun around his hair flaring out and the two mortals groaned their dislike.

He was wearing make-up.

His lips right red.

His eyes large.

The lids white.

He looked like a woman.

If it weren't for the fact that he was wearing a white g-string that clung to his impressively large package of masculinity.

"Singing," he said smiling serenely; he appeared perfectly happy that they knew he was a transvestite.

"And I'm leaving," Hiei said his eyes clenched shut.

He was trying desperately not remember the first time he'd found his friend like this.

Not as scantly clad though, thankfully.

Just a really short, corset type black dress, a pair of knee high boots, a collar and thick dark make up.

He could have passed for a woman, a very flat one, but a woman none the less.

Shuddering Hiei fled wishing he could remove the memories…

_**END**_


	4. Make Out With Motuo

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories.

OOC may occur.

May cause blindness, nosebleed, heart failure, fainting spells and post traumatic stress disorder.

I'm not to blame you read my Idiosyncrasy tales of madness.

# # # # #

**MAKE OUT WITH MOUTO**

"Mokuba,"

"Yes Seto?"

"What is this?"

"Its art work big brother,"

"I can see that…why is it in my house?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Just because,"

"Mokuba, explain why you felt the need to have that…thing put under my roof,"

"Because I like it, it amuses me,"

"_Mokuba,_"

"What?"

"Why do you find a painting of Yuugi Mouto and my self _kissing_ amusing,"

"Because,"

"That isn't an answer Mokuba, I have never nor will I _ever _lip lock with that pathetic excuse for a duellist,"

"So,"

"Mokuba, get rid of it,"

"Fine,"

Two weeks later.

Their lips met, at first in a sweet, chaste brush that soon turned hungry, their need driving them.

_He tastes so…sweet,_ Seto thought pulling the other man closer.

Yuugi's tongue brushed his lower lip and he opened his mouth, allowing the other entrance.

It was exquisite, the innocence, the… his thoughts were cut off when Mokuba said from the far side of the room, over by the door, "I thought you said you'd never…_ever_ lip lock with Yuugi,"

"Mokuba," Seto said after pulling back slightly_._

"Yes, brother?"

"Shut up,"

_**END**_


	5. Precious

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories.

**OOC may occur.**

May cause blindness, nosebleed, heart failure, fainting spells and post traumatic stress disorder.

I'm not to blame you read my Idiosyncrasy tales of madness.

# # # #

Precious

A quiet whisper woke him, jerking his lids open, large eyes searching the darkness, slivers of light filtering through his window.

"Precious, my precious,"

Quivers of fear riddled his small form, pale skin braking out in Goosebumps, his small hands trembling as they clutched the sheets of his small, well-used bed."H-hello?" he whispered sharp, white teeth caught a pump bottom lip, his too young face clouded in fear as the whisper reached out from the shadowy night.

"Mine, my precious,"

Whimpering he back up eyes searching for something, anything that could be causing the sounds, the husky, desperate, loving whisper that flooded his room, his ears and senses until they caught sight of a shadow in the window.

A dark out lining of a slender human form, long fingered hands spread wide upon the pain, and he swallowed, a shaking hand reaching for the switch by his bed, wishing to illuminate and dispel the rather scary darkness as those word, fear invoking and nightmarish were spoken again.

"Precious, my precious,"

Light cast away the shadows and the small boy in the bed shielded his eyes from the glow, before turning large fear ridden amethyst eyes to the widen and a small cry came from his throat as he saw the creature pressed obsessively to his window.

Stunning, one of a kind blue eyes stared into his room, at the small desk by his bed, bed ragged chestnut hair no-longer combed to perfection, as a sleep-depraved and stark face stared in.

Kaiba Seto.

His eyes locked onto the small, seemingly insignificant card that sat harmlessly on the counter. The monster depicted was anything but, with some of the highs attack and defence points in the game it originated from the Blue Eyes-White Dragon was, to many a thing of nightmares and awe.

"My Precious!"

********

To this day Motuo Yugi sleeps with his light on, his curtains drawn closed and the torn card of the Blue Eyes remains under lock and key in his grandfathers' safe.

Kaibe Seto remembers nothing and lives peacefully as Yugi has since seised to make claims of friendship and leaves him alone, though casting odd concerned glances his way every time they met.


	6. Of Endless Legs and Short Shorts

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories.

OOC may occur.

May cause blindness, nosebleed, heart failure, fainting spells and post traumatic stress disorder.

I'm not to blame you read my Idiosyncrasy tales of madness.

# # # # #

OF END LESS LEGS AND SHORT SHORTS

The swimming picnic was held on what Bakura's light, Ryou swore was the hottest day of the year, and everyone was glade to be in the least amount of clothing they could be, girls in their showy bathers that left very little to the imagination. The dark spirit had almost lost his lunch when Tea' who had taken to dieting during their final year of high school was skin and bones and was wearing a bikini that was so small it wouldn't have covered her chest had she left well enough alone. Now it seem to emphasise her malnourished form and Yami had been kind enough to save the poor souls of Domino High by giving her his shirt, saying in a blunt lie that he didn't want to see her skin burned.

Seto had yet to show and many were saying that the multi-billionaire was not going to show, though they wondered were the younger Kaiba, boisterous Mokuba was as he had told all his friends, both in his year and his brothers that he would be there.

"Marik looks like he just got shot," Duke murmured beside him and the shock white haired spirit turned to look over at the other dark-spirit, who like himself and Yami had been given flesh and found the dice master was correct. The mans lavender eyes were wide with shock, his mouth slightly agape and Bakura turned following the Egyptians his own eyes widening at the sight he found, his heart freezing before pounding as blood rushed down to his loins.

Seto Kaiba, talking on the phone, oblivious to the effect he was having on everyone in his tiny, blue swim shorts, show casing his long pale legs, his blue eyes hidden by the dark lenses of his sun glasses, his upper body hidden by a long sleaved black shirt. Mokuba was wearing neon green knee length board shorts, his soft upper body bare to the sun and its raze, his long hair for once held back, up high in a pony tail, making his large grey-blue eyes seem huge in his cherub face.

"Duke!" he called jogging over, carrying a large sac that housed towels and a spear set of clothing for them both Seto a few passes behind the teen as he snapped his phone closed with a sneer. "Hay kido, what took you guys so long?" Duke asked high fiving the youngster as he passed an lust filled look to the elder of the two. "Seto refused to leave the house until I put sun screen on," Mokuba said with a pout and Seto said, "Mokuba, you know how easy you burn, I would hate to listen to you whine about the pain for the next month, and then when you peel…"obviously repeating himself.

"Just coz you practically drown yourself in the crap doesn't mean I have to!" Mokuba said defiantly and Seto rolled his now bared blue eyes, "Yes it does."

"Hay Moneybags!" Joey called from in the water and Seto stiffened before turning to the dripping wet blond, "Nice shorts!" the duellist shouted and Seto blinked slowly looking down at the itty bitty pair of shorts before glaring at the other. "Shut it mutt," he growled and Mokuba leaned over to Bakura saying, "He just doesn't wanna admit he has to wear kids shorts coz he's so slim!" pulling a surprised bark of laugher from the other who stared at the shorts.

"Really?"

"Yup! All his other pants where custom made for his hight and littleness! We had to go shopping this morning after I bribed him into coming and ended up having to get him kids shorts!" the younger Kaiba said happily spilling some of his brothers little, harmless secrets.

"Mokuba! Shut up!"

"But it's true!"

"Mokuba, if you don't stop it I'll tell all your little friends your secrets!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hay Bakura, guess what Mokuba has a little problem sleeping without?"

"SETO!!" Mokura shrieked drawing attention to the two bickering brothers and Duke had to admit this had to be the most human he had ever seen Seto act, he was like ever one else, just another teenager.

"What?" Bakura asked endlessly amused,

"Bubbles," Seto said simply as Mokuba moaned saying "Seto!"

"Whose Bubbles?" Marik asked having wondered over to the group.

"From Powerpuff girls, she's the blue, blond one," Seto said calmly.


	7. Underneath it all

WARNING: freaky, disturbing thoughts have created odd stories.

OOC may occur.

May cause blindness, nosebleed, heart failure, fainting spells and post traumatic stress disorder.

I'm not to blame you read my Idiosyncrasy tales of madness.

# # # # #

Underneath it all

Seto always left PE before everyone else, and no one said a thing.

This was a curiosity that did not escape the now stolid Yami's, Marik and Bakura who decided it was about time they found out why the CEO never dressed with the rest of the class.

What they found however was far from expected.

First of all the normally silent teen was laughing about something as he chattered away.

Second was the ghostly vision of another that sat quietly across from the half naked teen, a small smile curving his thin lips, his deep, darker blue eyes lightened by amusement at his hikari's actions. Shoulder length rusty brown hair framed curved his handsome, mature features, his mouth moving silently as he replied to something the teen had said.

Thirdly, and the most bizarre thing out of the lot was the fact that Seto Kaiba, richest teen in the world and CEO of a multinational, multi-billion dollar company was sensually sliding nylon thigh high stockings up his slim, long legs.

"…Bakura is he seriously putting chicks lingerie on?"

"Yes, Marik,"

Both sets of blue eyes turned to him, the corporeal boy turning a bright shade of red as he finished sliding the left stocking up his leg. Gulping – something Seto had never done, even when he'd faced certain death- then spoke in a soft, nearly hesitant whisper, "You two know Seth, Seth Bakura and Marik."

Nodding Seth spoke his voice echoing in their minds though his mouth did not move, "Greatings."

"Hi…Kaiba what's with the stockings?" Marik asked causing Seto to run a hand over the upper thigh part of the undergarment "I like the feel of them."

"That is…_hot_" Bakura murmured his eyes flashing lust as he advanced on the other who gave a small smirk his normal confidence showing through as he murmured back, "You think so?"

"Mmhm, yup," Bakura nodded his long, thin fingered hand slowly sliding from the teens knee upwards basking in the teens shudder, the unfocusing of his blue eyes. "Hmm…" Seto hummed leaning down to capture Bakura's lips with his then pulled back to look at Marik who was breathing harshly, "Come to my place, tonight, after midnight. Both of you," he said. Turning away from the pair he finished dressing as Seth faded from view, though his voice purred through Seto's mind, "Are you going to do what I think your going to do my hikari?"

"If they like the tights, they'll love the shirk and Seth we both know how much you have dreamed of watching the two of them have their way with me," Seto replied in his mind to the spirit he shared his body with, leaving the stunned pair behind.

"True…"

**This actually did not progress the way I had planed but I like it.**


End file.
